


Good Girl

by socialriotbitch



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gender Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: When Taekwoon's fantasies get very specific, he's extremely grateful that Wonsik is pretty much an omnivore as far as sex goes. This isn't the first time he has felt the need to feminize Wonsik, and it probably won't be the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gender play square on my kink bingo card. (2016)

Hotel showers were horrible, Wonsik thought. Not that he was particularly fond of showering in the first place, well known as the member of VIXX who took the shortest showers, but after a long concert, it was refreshing to be able to properly wash off all the sweat and hair products. There was a sense of tranquillity in the water pouring over your back, and sometimes, Wonsik even enjoyed the peace of having a few minutes to himself, shutting the world out. Except hotel showers never gave him the same feeling, for some reason. Wonsik frowned and turned the tap off, stepping out of the shower stall.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and opened the bathroom door, about to head to bed and maybe listen to some music when he heard the sound of the door slamming shut, the click of the lock following barely a second later. His heart jumped and he turned around, about to yell at Sanghyuk for startling him, only to furrow his brows when he saw Taekwoon hurriedly slipping his shoes off. “Taekwoon-hyung? Am I in the wrong room?”

“No. I switched with Sanghyuk.”

“You switched rooms?” Wonsik had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Why?”

“You know why,” Taekwoon replied, slowly advancing on Wonsik.

For every step Taekwoon took forwards, Wonsik took one back, until his back met the wall and he had nowhere left to go. His pulse quickened as Taekwoon closed the distance between them in two long strides, lifting his hands to grip Wonsik's hips. “What, can't keep your hands off of me, even for one night?”

“You make it real hard with all those antics you pull on stage.”

“It's called fanservice, Hyung, you should try it sometime,” Wonsik retorted with a grin.

“I doubt you're just doing it for the fans' benefit.”

Taekwoon's mouth pressed against his neck, and Wonsik tilted his head to allow Taekwoon room to kiss a wet line up to his jaw. He shuddered at the feeling of Taekwoon's lips on his skin, and the hands on his hips squeezed him gently. “So what lie did you tell Sanghyuk to get him on board with this?”

“You think I had to lie? Sanghyuk is only just above twenty. I explained the situation, and he gave me his key, winked, and told me to have a good time.”

Wonsik breathed out a laugh and closed his eyes. He was going to be teased about this for a long time. “Trust the maknae to know what sexual frustration feels like.”

One of Taekwoon's hands let go of Wonsik's hip, trailing upwards over his bare chest, a feather-light touch brushing past his nipple, until strong fingers wrapped around his neck. Wonsik's head was pressed back against the wall while Taekwoon scraped his teeth along his jaw, nibbling and pulling on the skin carefully, and Wonsik's hands shot up to grab Taekwoon's upper arms for support. He knew Taekwoon was trying his damnedest not to suck, any bruises or hickeys would not go over well with the stylists, and he silently appreciated Taekwoon's self control.

Taekwoon pulled away, licking his lips as he caught Wonsik's gaze. “Sikie, I-” He trailed off and bit his lip, looking down at the floor, as if he couldn't decide whether or not to speak up. He shook his head and bowed it slightly, letting go of Wonsik and taking a step back. The sudden change from feral and aggressive to shy and abashed startled Wonsik so much he just stood there, perplexed, while Taekwoon gnawed on his lip.

“Hyung, what is it?” He wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, pulling him to his chest and nuzzling his neck. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“It's embarrassing,” Taekwoon said after a pause.

Wonsik frowned. “You can talk to me about anything at all, hyung. I won't tease you for it.”

“Not embarrassing for me.” Taekwoon pulled out of the embrace, still slightly flushed, but his shy frown had been replaced with a mischievous grin. “For you.”

It took Wonsik's hazy and tired brain a second to catch the innuendo, but when he did, he was certain he blushed even darker than Taekwoon. “You wanna get kinky tonight? Right here, right now? In a hotel room?”

“Why not?” Taekwoon smiled, stroking Wonsik's neck and lightly scratching his nape. “Now we don't have to hurry before the other members come home.”

Taekwoon's fingers rubbed persistently at the back of his neck, and Wonsik didn't need more than a couple seconds to decide. Curse his curiosity and youthful zeal. “I'm game.”

“Safeword?”

“Ramyun, as always.” Hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Taekwoon's trousers, Wonsik yanked him forwards, close enough that their lips nearly touched. His breath fanned out over Taekwoon's lips, and he darted his tongue out to boldly lick them, gazing at Taekwoon through his eyelashes. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to be daddy's good little girl,” Taekwoon whispered, eliciting a moan from Wonsik, who wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's neck. “Can you do that for me, Sikie?”

Wonsik bit the corner of his mouth, tilting his lips into a coy grin. He hiked one of his legs up Taekwoon's thigh to curl around his waist, pulling them closer until he could clearly feel the outline of Taekwoon's hard-on through the fabric of the towel and Taekwoon's jeans. “Anything for daddy,” he purred, pressing his lips to Taekwoon's in a chaste kiss.

When Wonsik pulled back, Taekwoon followed his mouth, kissing him more fervently than Wonsik had. He hooked his hands under Wonsik's thighs, lifting him off the floor and allowing him to wrap his legs around Taekwoon's hips. He walked them to the nearest bed, dumping Wonsik on top of it and following him, one knee on the mattress as his tongue pushed its way past Wonsik's lips.

Wonsik's arms shifted so he could grasp Taekwoon's shoulders in stead, holding on as he lost himself to the kiss, letting Taekwoon guide him. He gasped when Taekwoon's hand slid under his towel to grasp his thigh, thumb rubbing circles into the muscle and making Wonsik dig his blunt nails into Taekwoon's back.

When Taekwoon finally pulled away, Wonsik could do nothing but pant, opening his eyes to watch Taekwoon kneel on the floor by the end of the bed. He grabbed Wonsik's legs and pulled him down until his hips were on the edge of the mattress, spreading Wonsik's thighs apart easily so he could settle between them. “You're such a tease, baby girl. You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Taekwoon pressed his lips to the inside of Wonsik's thigh, mouthing at the soft flesh and letting his eyes flutter closed. He ran his hands up Wonsik's legs, hiking the towel further up, revealing more of those creamy thighs. Wonsik's breath hitched as Taekwoon nipped at the skin, raking his nails down his thighs and making Wonsik shudder. “Now who's being a tease?”

“I can't help it,” Taekwoon mumbled against Wonsik's thigh. He scraped his teeth over the flesh, biting playfully. “You've got such beautiful legs, princess.” His fingers dipped underneath the damp towel, rubbing the junction of Wonsik's thigh while his tongue traced patterns further down. He kissed his way up Wonsik's leg, untying the towel and letting it fall from his hips, looking up to watch Wonsik's cock bounce free, rock hard.

Taekwoon stood up suddenly, and Wonsik lifted his head to see where he went. “Relax, I'm only getting the lube.”

Wonsik giggled. “Of course you brought lube.”

“I didn't have to walk far. They had it in the reception.” Taekwoon rummaged around in his bag until he found the small tube. He returned to the bed to find Wonsik idly playing with one of his nipples, watching Taekwoon with a smirk. Taekwoon tilted his head in a silent command, and Wonsik scrambled further up the bed until his head hit the headboard, propping himself up with a pillow and making room for Taekwoon. “Won't your neck hurt if you keep your head up like that?”

Wonsik hummed, running his fingers teasingly down his abs, making sure Taekwoon's eyes were on him. In the sultriest voice he could muster, he said “I want to be able to watch daddy eat me out.”

Taekwoon's growl was nearly feral, and Wonsik had to suppress a giggle as he watched Taekwoon crawl onto the bed, lifting Wonsik's knees and planting the soles of his feet on the mattress, near his ass. Wonsik silently thanked all his years of dancing for making him flexible enough that the position was only mildly uncomfortable.

Popping the cap, Taekwoon squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand, rubbing two fingers along Wonsik's cleft, coating it in lubricant. He circled one finger around Wonsik's puckered anus, prodding gently at the rim. Wonsik's eyes were half-lidded, his mouth parted slightly, and Taekwoon locked gazes with him, starting to slowly push one finger past the tight ring of muscle.

“Ah,” Wonsik panted, his eyes closing for a second as Taekwoon's finger pushed all the way in. He opened them in time to see Taekwoon's head dip between his legs, groaning a moment later when Taekwoon grasped his balls, lifting them so he could lick the skin below. His tongue pressed against Wonsik's perineum, and Wonsik's thigh muscled tensed, his toes curling.

“Relax, baby.” Taekwoon's breath hit the wet skin, causing Wonsik to mewl. “You're far too tense. Just let daddy take care of you.”

“Fuck,” Wonsik gasped, his hand shooting up to grab Taekwoon's hair, threading through the coarse strands and gripping them tightly. “Make me feel good, daddy.”

Taekwoon hummed, sliding his finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in Wonsik's ass. He thrust it at a slow and even pace, going as deep as he could with every push. As Wonsik's breathing picked up, he pressed the flat of his tongue against Wonsik's taint, applying pressure along with every thrust of his finger, until he was bobbing his head in time with the movements of his wrist.

Wonsik's fingers tightened in his hair, and Taekwoon moaned as he crooked his finger, locating Wonsik's prostate, rubbing the tip of his tongue over Wonsik's perineum at the same time. Wonsik moaned loudly, pulling on Taekwoon's hair, but Taekwoon didn't budge. He pulled his finger out, gripping Wonsik's thighs in stead, lifting his hips as he opened his mouth wide, dragging his bottom lip along Wonsik's cleft.

“Oh god.” Wonsik had to fight to keep his eyes from closing, lifting his head a little to get a good look at Taekwoon, his face disappearing as he mouthed at Wonsik's ass, flicking his tongue over the rim. “Shit, daddy.”

“You're so wet already, baby girl.” The taste of copious amounts of lube didn't bother Taekwoon much, he was too focused on making Wonsik feel good to care. He gathered the saliva on his tongue and spit it onto Wonsik's anus, licking it back up. “Your cunt is fucking dripping,” he paused to dip his tongue into the rim, “so good for me.”

Wonsik could do nothing but moan, leaning on his elbow while his other hand remained tightly wound in Taekwoon's hair. “Yeah, daddy, eat me good. Make a mess.”

Taekwoon lavished Wonsik's ass with attention, licking and slurping and making sure every inch of Wonsik's cleft was dripping with lube and saliva. He opened his eyes to catch Wonsik watching him, face flushed darkly and his pupils blown. He lapped at Wonsik's anus, circling it with his tongue and pushing some of the lube that was starting to trickle out back in.

“Daddy,” Wonsik panted, heaving a breath and tugging on Taekwoon's hair. “Daddy, please, I'm getting close.”

Taekwoon moaned, flicking his tongue over the rim a few more times before he lowered Wonsik's hips, letting him plant his feet on the mattress again. Lube and spit was dripping from his mouth, and he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, grinning at Wonsik. “Does my baby girl want to come?”

“Yes, please,” Wonsik managed, biting his lip, voice raspy already. “Please.”

“You're so cute when you plead with me.” Taekwoon pushed two of his fingers into Wonsik's ass, thrusting them once before leaving only the tips inside. He trailed a finger up the length of Wonsik's dick, wiping the string of precum over the head. He stretched his palm flat, holding it just above Wonsik's cock. “Make yourself come. Hump my hands to completion.”

“Daddy is so cruel,” Wonsik whined half-heartedly, adjusting his feet for better balance before raising his hips. It took a few tries before he found the right angle, so that when he pushed up, Taekwoon's fingers slid deeper into his ass, and when he sank back, his dick rubbed along the palm of Taekwoon's hand.

Taekwoon thought he looked gorgeous like that, grinding his hips to fuck himself on Taekwoon's fingers, brows furrowed in concentration as he worked himself towards his orgasm. “Your clit is so fucking swollen, baby, your pussy dripping wet.” He hooked his fingers slightly, and felt Wonsik adjust his angle in return, trying to hit his prostate. “Daddy can feel how horny you are.”

“So fucking horny,” Wonsik slurred, gripping Taekwoon's hair hard and using him as leverage as he bucked up into Taekwoon's hand. The minimal friction to his dick was torture, the pleasure enough that he kept nearing the edge, but never quite reaching his climax. “Need to cum so bad.”

Wonsik rutted desperately against Taekwoon's hands for a good five minutes before he managed to come, moaning as Taekwoon's hand wrapped around him, stroking him through it. “Good girl,” Taekwoon cooed, as Wonsik's hips jerked into his fist. Strings of cum coated Wonsik's belly, and his head fell back against the pillow as he panted. He opened his eyes when he heard the clank of Taekwoon's belt buckle, Taekwoon shimmying out of his trousers. Wonsik lifted a hand to crook his fingers at Taekwoon, beckoning him closer.

“Feel good, baby girl?” Taekwoon kicked his boxers off his ankles and climbed up the bed, settling between Wonsik's thighs. “Not too tired, I hope.”

Working the buttons of Taekwoon's shirt open, Wonsik grinned at him, leaning up for a kiss. He pulled back as he tasted the remnants of lube still on Taekwoon's lips, chuckling softly. “No way. You're not leaving this bed until you fuck me, daddy.” He slid the shirt off Taekwoon's shoulders, stroking his hands down Taekwoon's arms and lingering on his biceps.

“I'm gonna pound your pussy good,” Taekwoon whispered into Wonsik's ear, kissing his neck as he grabbed for the lube again, coating his cock. “Daddy's gonna make you see stars, baby girl.”

Wonsik coiled his legs around Taekwoon's hips, grabbing his shoulders as he felt the head of Taekwoon's cock against his ass, rubbing along his cleft. “I'm ready.”

Taekwoon pushed in with a roll of his hips, gripping Wonsik's hips and lifting them slightly. He groaned at how tight Wonsik was, but they'd used more than enough lube, and it wasn't long before Wonsik was digging his heels into Taekwoon's back impatiently. “Such a slut for daddy's cock,” he chuckled, pulling out and thrusting back in, the both of them moaning in unison.

“Ah, shit.” Wonsik's naturally deep voice was back to normal, a stark contrast to his feminine role, but he was so far past caring now. He'd tried to fake a higher register to please Taekwoon, but he barely had any breath left to form words, let alone control the pitch of his moans. “Your cock feels so good, daddy.”

Taekwoon could barely hear Wonsik over the sound of his own groans. He had forgotten how much this kink turned him on, the idea of fucking his 'baby girl' making him leak with excitement already. He was going to come fast at this rate. “You're so loose for me, my little slut. Ah, take it.”

“Daddy,” Wonsik rasped, knowing it wouldn't take much for Taekwoon to come now. “I wanna feel you cum inside me, fill my little pussy up.”

“Shit.” Taekwoon's mouth fell open in a gasp, and his pace quickened as he fucked Wonsik harder. “Keep talking like that, and I will.”

Wonsik loved moments like these, when Taekwoon wasn't ashamed to admit exactly how much Wonsik affected him. He knew he could twist and manipulate Taekwoon to his will, but he forgot just what the sound of his voice could do to Taekwoon, and it stroked his ego like nothing else to know that he could make Taekwoon come just with his words. “Yeah, that's right, daddy, rut me like a fucking bitch. Give your baby girl your cum, I want it now.”

Taekwoon came with a shout, fingers tightening to a bruising grip on Wonsik's hips, and his thrusts faltered for a second as he spilled inside Wonsik, moaning through it. He fell to his arms, propping himself up so he hovered just above Wonsik, panting heavily as he came down from his orgasmic high.

When Taekwoon's breathing slowed down and Wonsik figured he'd recovered, he nudged Taekwoon's shoulder. “Taekwoonie?” Taekwoon lifted his head and gazed at Wonsik with hazy eyes, still panting softly. “Finish me off?”

Taekwoon looked down at Wonsik's dick, swollen and leaking precum again, and he chuckled. “I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys this.”

“Shut up,” Wonsik mumbled. “Please?”

Taekwoon pretended to consider it. “Ask nicely.”

Drawing a shaky breath, Wonsik licked his lips, fixing Taekwoon with a sultry stare. “Please, daddy, I'm so close, it won't take long. Just rub my clit until I squirt for you.”

“That's my girl,” Taekwoon said with a smile, closing his wrist around Wonsik's cock and beginning to stroke. “So good for me, my Sikie.” He pulled the foreskin back, jerking Wonsik with firm tugs of his wrist. Wonsik gripped the sheets, throwing his head back as he moaned. “Come for me, princess.”

All it took was a few more strokes and Taekwoon's thumb swiping over his slit, and Wonsik was cumming, biting his hand to muffle the worst of his moans as he bucked his hips into Taekwoon's hand. The clenching of Wonsik's ass finally became too much for Taekwoon's sensitive dick, and he pulled out of him gently, licking his lips as he watched cum and lube trickle out of Wonsik's ass and onto the sheets.

“We made a mess,” Wonsik mumbled as he came to. His eyes were still closed, and his ragged breathing made his voice sound hoarse.

“I feel disgusting. I need a shower.” Taekwoon was about to get up and leave when Wonsik pulled him down, sitting up so he could press their lips together. He kissed him slowly, both of them breaking away for breath every few seconds, until they settled for Taekwoon nipping at Wonsik's lips while Wonsik massaged his neck. “Thank you for being absolutely fantastic.”

Wonsik grunted in agreement. “Hey, hyung, you know what?”

Taekwoon tensed up, suddenly anxious that Wonsik would say he hadn't enjoyed it. Even though Wonsik had come, maybe he hadn't liked it after all? Maybe Taekwoon had said something wrong, or Wonsik hadn't liked it as much as he did, or he thought he was creepy. Eyes clenched, he whispered tentatively against Wonsik's lips. “Yeah?”

Wonsik's brows furrowed, and he pulled back to pout at Taekwoon. “Have I ever told you that I really hate hotel showers?”

Taekwoon had to carry him into the bathroom while stifling his laughter.


End file.
